Honest Trailer - Every Wes Anderson Movie
Every Wes Anderson Movie is the 237th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Joe Starr and Dan Murrell. It parodies the 8 films directed by Wes Anderson from the 1996 American crime-comedy film Bottle Rocket ''to 2014 American comedy film ''The Grand Budapest Hotel. ''In addition to regular narrator 'Jon Bailey, it features the voice debut of '''Ted Evans, impersonating Alec Baldwin. It was the first ever career retrospective episode of Honest Trailers. It was published on March 20, 2018, to coincide with the theatrical release of Wes Anderson's film Isle of Dogs. ''It is 6 minutes 59 seconds long. It has been viewed over 2.2 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Every Wes Anderson Movie on YouTube' ''"Featuring more symmetrical shots that you can shake an art department at, more nostalgia that you can cram into a quirky indoor tent, and more whimsy than a love-struck cub scout dancing in his underwear to a lakeside record player." '~ Honest Trailers - Every Wes Anderson Movie'' Script 'Jon Bailey: '''Before you see the whimsical, new animated feature.... *clears throat*. Before you see the whimsical, new ani-.... *clears throat*. Before you see the whimsical, new an-.... ugh, you know what? The epic voice just isn't right fit for Wes Anderson, can anyone here do a good Alec Baldwin? '''Ted Evans: '''Hello. '''Jon Bailey: '''Close enough. Take it away, Baldy. '''M. Gustave: '''Yeah, f*ck it. (''camera half rolls back to Honest Trailers intro) 'Ted Evans: '''Before you see the whimsical, new animated feature from your barista's favorite director (''Isle of Dogs), revisit all his meticulously crafted, awkward family fables that makes you kinda happy; kinda sad; and kinda unsure when you're supposed to laugh or not. Every Wes Anderson Movie, I mean... Film. Every Wes Anderson Film. Sally forth and tally ho with director Wes Anderson, who's style is so specific, he's basically his own genre; featuring more symmetrical shots that you can shake an art department at, more nostalgia that you can cram into a quirky indoor tent, and more whimsey than a lovestruck cub scout, dancing in his underwear to a lakeside record player. Honestly after eight movies, I'm not sure if I made that shot up or not (show clips of Sam and Suzy dancing at the beach in Moonrise Kingdom). Oh, there it is. Meet the Wes Anderson protagonists (Dignan in Bottle Rocket, ''Max Fleischer in ''Rushmore, ''Royal Tenenbaum in ''The Royal Tenenbaums, ''Steve Zissou in ''The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou, ''Jack, Francis and Peter Whitman in ''The Darjeeling Limited, ''Mr. Jack Fox in ''Fantasic Mr. Fox, ''Sam in ''Moonrise Kingdom and M. Gustave'' in ''The Grand Budapest Hotel); he's definitely not a woman, but an emotionally stunted man suffering from a rare bout of ennui. Watch him deal with the strained parental relationship, sibling rivalries, and maybe an affair; but with the help of a brown subordinate slash love interest, a wardrobe full of dapper men's wear, and a classic slow motion walk, he'll end up...happy, I think? It's sort of hard to tell, but that's what makes it artistic. Revisit eight films as meticulously crafted as the dollhouse sets they probably feature, including: a tale of two disaffected friends (Dignian and Anthony Adams), the cleaning woman that one of them loves (Inez), and meticulously planned robbery that goes wrong (Bottle Rocket). A tale of this disaffected student (Max Fleischer), his disaffected old friend (Herman J. Blume), the teacher both of them love (Rosemary Cross), and a meticulously planned revenge plot that goes wrong (Rushmore). (spoken quickly 2x) A tale of this disaffected family (Tenenbaums), the sister that one of them loves (Margot Tenenbaum), and a meticulously planned family reunion that goes wrong (The Royal Tenenbaums). A tale of disaffected oceanographer (Steve Zissou), the reporter (Jane Winslett-Richardson) both he and his son (Kingsley Zissou) love, and a meticulously planned documentary that goes wrong (The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou). (spoken quickly 3x) A tale of these disaffected brothers (Peter, Jack and Francis Whitman), the train stewardess one of them loves (Rita), and a meticulously planned trip to India that goes wrong (The Darjeeling Limited). A tale of an disaffected fox (Mr. Jack Fox), and his wife he loves (Mrs. Fox), and a meticulously planned different robbery that goes wrong (Fantastic Mr. Fox). (spoken quickly 4x) A tale of these two disaffected kids (Sam and Suzy), who are in love with each other, and the meticulously planned escape that goes wrong (Moonrise Kingdom). And a tale of this hotel manager (M. Gustave), the dead old wife he loves (Madame D.), and the meticulously planned art heist that goes wrong (The Grand Budapest Hotel). It sounds repetitive, but trust me, they're just the most charming little things. 'Margot Tenenbaum: '''Thanks. So before you see the adorable looking ''Isle of Dogs, ''revisit the director that could only be described as Wes Anderson; who's influenced an entire generation of indie filmmakers, and an even larger generation of pale hipsters who hate their parents *sighs*. You just don't get me dad, I was born in the wrong decade. Starring Overhead Shots of Objects, Stage Plays, Funerals, Facial Wounds, Zooms (''show scenes of camera zooming in and out in every Wes Anderson films), Shots of Writing, Shots of Typewritten Letters, Whip Pans (show clips of camera whipping pans in every Wes Anderson films), Characters Explaining Elaborating Plans, Characters Running Away Suddenly, The Futura Font, Whimsical Names, Face Punches, Characters With Dead Parents, Willem Dafoe (as Klaus Daimler in The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou), Dead Animals, Willem Dafoe Playing a Dead Animal (as Rat in Fantastic Mr. Fox), Anjelica Huston (as Patricia in The Darjeeling Limited), Old-Timey Telephones, Anjelica Huston On An Old-Timey Telephone (as Etheline Tenenbaum in The Royal Tenenbaums), Foreigners, Classic Rock Songs, Oil Paintings, A Foreigner Playing A Classic Rock Song In Front of an Oil Painting, Characters Reading Books, Uniforms, Graveyards, A Character Reading The Book Wearing a Uniform in a Graveyard (Jella Niemann as Student in The Grand Budapest Hotel), Jason Schwartzman (as Max Fleischer in Rushmore), Smoking, Moving Vehicles, Jason Schwartzman Smoking Outside a Moving Vehicle (as Jack Whitman in The Darjeeling Limited), A Wilson Brother (Owen, Luke and Andrew Wilson), Strained Sibling Relationships (Jack, Francis and Peter in The Darjeeling Limited), Exotic Animals, A Wilson Brother and His Estranged Sibling Smoking With An Exotic Animal (Luke Wilson as Richie Tenenbaum in The Royal Tenenbaums), Ed Norton (as Henckels in The Grand Budapest Hotel), Reel-to-Reel Tape Recorders, Ed Norton Dictating Into a Reel-to-Reel Recorder While Smoking and Wearing a Uniform (as Scout Master Ward in Moonrise Kingdom), Bill Murray (as Herman J. Blume in Rushmore), Tiny Motorcycles, Profile Shots, and Bill Murray on a Tiny Motorcycle in a Profile Shot (as Walt Bishop in Moonrise Kingdom). for Every Wes Anderson Movie. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Every Wes Anderson Movie'' You know, we gave him crap for repeating himself, but the last thing anyone wants is a desaturated, shaky cam and CGI-fest out of him, just a movie about the drama club at the Hogwarts (Rushmore). Trivia * Writer Joe Starr has said that this is his favorite Honest Trailer. * Writer Dan Murrell came up with the concept of the 'starring' section. * Like all Honest Trailers, this video was uploaded to both YouTube and Facebook. However, unlike most Honest Trailers, it became exceedingly popular on Facebook. As of January 2019, it has 2.2 million views on YouTube, but '''over 5.3 million views on Facebook. * Screen Junkies also produced a couple of other career retrospective Honest Trailers, including Every Christopher Nolan Movie 'and 'Every Tim Burton Movie.' '''They have also produced Honest Trailers for a few other hipster films like 'Scott Pilgrim vs. the World' and 'Baby Driver. See '''list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Evert Wes Anderson Movie has a 97.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. ScreenRant appreciated the Honest Trailer for pointing out "how the structure of Anderson's eight films are quite similar when viewed side-by-side." In the same article, ScreenRant also singled out the Honest Trailer's starring section for particular praise, saying it is "a great illustration of how Anderson has carved out a unique voice in the industry, giving everything he works on his personal touch." IndieWire described Screen Junkies' jabs as "a mix of the pointed and the just kind of polite, and while Anderson’s style is ease to spot, the video does amusingly point out a few of his tropes you might have forgotten about over the course of eight films." SlashFilm wrote that the Honest Trailer's summation of a typical Wes Anderson protagonist "pretty much covers it." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Alec Baldwin Voiceover by Ted Evans Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * 'Wes Anderson Honest Trailer: ‘Your Barista’s Favorite Director’ and His ‘Own Genre’ Get a Massive Video Breakdown '- IndieWire article * 'Honest Trailers Shows How All Wes Anderson Films Are The Same '- ScreenRant episode * 'The Films of Wes Anderson Honest Trailer: Your Barista’s Favorite Filmmaker Takes Some Jabs '- SlashFilm article * 'Every Film By Wes Anderson Wrapped Up in a Single Honest Trailer ' - Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Comedy Category:Career retrospective Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Indie Category:Season 10 Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures Category:Lionsgate Category:20th Century Fox Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Disney Category:Sony Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures